


Dynamic

by printessa



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drabble, Implied Relationships, M/M, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/printessa/pseuds/printessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles from both Uta's and Yomo's point of view on the dynamics of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Despite the cliche subject of Yomo's story, it stirred something within Uta, something he was previously unaccustomed to."

"... If you're a ghoul, then you must've heard a story like this before."

The words often resonate in Uta's mind. It was the fist time that Yomo, or anyone, really, had opened up to him in such an intimate manner. Of course, the story of his sister's death is hardly a unique one.

Every ghoul has lost someone, be it a family member or a close friend. It seems to be the natural order of things. If one is born this way, they are infallibly bred into loss. The only way to cope is to view all things as temporary, because even those with superior strength have fragile lives, and humans are always desperate to overpower what they fear. They don't take into consideration that what they take alters lives, but it's been the same with many ghouls.

Thus coins the term, "I can neither live with you, nor without you."

Despite the cliche subject of Yomo's story, it stirred something within Uta, something he was previously unaccustomed to. That night, sitting atop one of the Fourth Ward's tallest possible buildings, serves as a turning point for the ghoul. He never made promises, but he vowed to Yomo that he would see to it that he got his revenge on that whom stole his sister's life.

However, things often don't turn out as planned. The pair, along with Itori, were forced to leave the Fourth Ward. Uta knew that Yomo wasn't happy about it; Arima was within his grasp, and yet they had to flee for their own survival. Fleeing isn't something that Uta likes to do, but at times it is necessary.

"Would your sister want you to throw away your life so fruitlessly?" Uta could remember saying, hands clutched at the lapels of Yomo's jacket as he shoved him up against a wall. Convincing him to leave without a fight hadn't been easy. Convincing Yomo of doing anything had never, sometimes still is never easy. He still hasn't gotten his revenge, and Uta plans to stay by his side until the moment be does.

Seeing the pair now, one wouldn't pause to think that there was ever a time when they weren't on good terms, but of course that's far from the truth. In their youth, Yomo and Uta did nothing but fight, to the point where it was very possible that they'd end up killing each other. Part of Uta thinks that would have been an interesting way to go out, to simultaneously steal the breath from one another's lungs before their bodies finally gave out. However, he's come to prefer the dynamic that they share in the present. Waking up smothered by an unconscious and uninhibited Yomo is far more desirable to waking up with hands on his throat.


	2. Yomo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speaking about his sister wasn't something that he'd been able to do with anyone, but Uta is the persistent type.

Initially, they didn't have much in common aside from their love of heights. Yomo can still remember the way that Uta would always kick his feet as he sat at the edge of the Fourth Ward's tallest building. He never seemed to have any concern as to the height they were at. In fact, upon being asked if he ever was scared of falling, Uta merely laughed and stated "Well, I guess I'd know what it feels like to be a bird, Raven." He was always like that, he still is.

Yomo was the one who showed up in the ward, a scavenger in every sense of the word. With him, he brought the CCG, completely disrupting the apparent peace that Uta had managed to keep in place. It hadn't been his intention to bring chaos at the time, but he can't deny that he had never been one to give any thought to anything except his personal goals at the time.

Speaking about his sister wasn't something that he'd been able to do with anyone, but Uta is the persistent type. He sat with Yomo in his silence until he finally opened up about her death, about his desire to seek revenge on Arima. In many ways, Yomo has come to relate Uta to his sister. He is very much like her - talkative, strong, facetious.

When he went quiet once again, Uta lifted himself up, standing on the very edge of that building's roof without swaying as he stated that he wanted to help. "Besides, we're friends, right?" Were the words he ended on. That had been the first time anyone had ever said anything of the sort to Yomo.

Confronting Arima had been a failure, and if it hadn't been for Yoshimura stepping in, he would have fought until he was run down, turned into another one of the CCG's weapons. However, it hadn't only been by Yoshimura's persuasion that he decided to leave the Fourth Ward. Uta had a part in (quite literally) knocking some sense into him, as well.

There are still times when Uta will call him "Raven," though it's usually when they're alone together, when he's cradling Yomo's head to his chest after a particularly vivid nightmare. They've moved far past those hostile feelings that they once harboured for one another; they usually only take the form of minor annoyance towards Uta on Yomo's part.

The silence that he carries with him is a product of years worth of loss and the obsession he once had with revenge. Despite coming to the conclusion that he doesn't need that revenge anymore, Uta remains by him. Yomo thinks it's partly because he was bored with the Fourth Ward, but when he sits back and watches lithe hands work intricate designs into the masks he creates, he can't bring himself to care what the reason is.


End file.
